Un Encuentro Inesperado
by Hana Skyle
Summary: -¡Yo soy Miguel Ángel!- grito el primero -¡No! ¡A mi me "crearon" primero! ¡Así que yo soy Miguel Ángel!- grito el segundo -¡Pues estas en mi mundo! ¡Así que yo soy Miguel Ángel!- volvió a gritar el primero. Y así mientras ellos discutían quien era Miguel Ángel, sus hermanos estaban en una lucha a muerte. Lo se pésimo Summary pero la historia esta mejor lo prometo ;D
1. El programa

**Bien, se supone que debería seguir con "Mi otro yo" pero no puedo D: no tengo inspiración y este fic me trae loca, no se sale de mi cabeza solo esta ahí estorbando para que no me llegue inspiración para mi otro fic para colmo me habla (no realmente pero pareciera que sí XD) y me dice "****_Publícame... Publícame" _****y no se calla así que ya imaginaran bueno espero que este fic sea de su agrado :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**_** El programa**_

Era de noche en la guarida, todo estaba tranquilo, cada miembro de la familia estaba ocupado en algo: Leo y el maestro Splinter estaban meditando en el dojo, Raph leía sus comics, Donnie estaba trabajando en un nuevo invento y Mickey estaba en su cuarto tranquilo como nunca lo había estado ¿La razón? estaba viendo un programa en internet en la laptop de su hermano mayor Donnie. Donatello le presto su laptop a su hermano menor sin darse cuenta, ya que estaba tan concentrado en su nuevo invento que no le dio la más mínima importancia a que Mickey se la llevara.

Miguel Ángel veía un programa, más bien, una caricatura, la veía desde que se dio cuenta de que existía y eso hace casi una semana, al principio la había encontrado extraña por lo que se trataba, pero el ir viendo la caricatura se volvió adicto a ella, y todo comenzó hacía unos cuantos días…

***Flashback***

Leo, Raph, Donnie y Mickey patrullaban la ciudad tranquilamente, ya que no había aparecido nadie ni nada que causara problemas era como si todos los villanos se hubieran tomado ese día de descanso, estaba tan vacío que los hermanos se estaban aburriendo.

-Bien, no hay nadie rondando por aquí- dijo Leo.

-No, ¿enserio? No me había dado cuenta- le dijo Raph a Leo sarcásticamente.

-Pues ya lo hiciste- le contesto Leo haciendo que Raph soltara un gruñido molesto –Daremos una última vuelta, cada quien por su lado, nos veremos aquí dentro de media hora.-

Los demás asintieron y se fue cada quien por su lado, Leo hacía el norte, Raph hacia el sur, Donnie hacía el este y Mickey hacía el oeste.

Mickey iba por su camino, pensando que no iba a encontrar nada interesante, pero cuando pasaba por un edificio escucho una cancioncita que le llamo mucho su atención.

_Uno_

_Artes marciales nuestras armas son_

_Dos_

_Que el maestro nos enseñara_

_Tres_

_Siempre unimos nuestro caparazón_

_Cuatro_

_Cuando hay problemas si se debe luchar._

¿Artes marciales? ¿Caparazón? Era muy extraño, se acercó lentamente a la ventana de dónde provenía la extraña canción al asomarse se encontró con una niña de por lo menos 11 años y, para suerte de él, de espaldas a la ventana, tenía en sus piernas una pequeña laptop como la de Donnie solo que más pequeña y cuando vio lo que la niña estaba viendo se llevó una gran sorpresa…. ¡Eran ellos¡ solo que, al parecer, mayores y más musculosos. La escena mostraba a él y a sus cuatro hermanos acorralados por lo que creía que eran los Dragones Purpura, en una versión algo hippie y Leonardo hablaba.

_-Me llamó Leonardo- decía – y ahora mis hermanos y yo estamos en montones de problemas tenemos la espalda contra la pared en un callejón lleno de basura acorralados por la pandilla más ruda de Nueva York.-_

_-Miren a esos fenómenos- decía un miembro de los Dragones Purpura._

_-¿Por qué traen esos feos disfraces?- preguntó otro._

_-No es Noche de Brujas- tercio otro._

_-Llego la hora de llorar- dijo el que parecía ser el líder de ellos –ningún fenómeno disfrazado de tortuga se mete con los Dragones Purpura.-_

Miguel Ángel miraba entusiasmado el programa y, junto a la niña, hacía expresiones depende de la situación, al terminar el programa la niña estaba dispuesta a poner el segundo pero una mujer que aparentaba tener la edad suficiente para ser su madre, entro en su cuarto.

-Amie, son las 10:29 ya vete a dormir, es muy tarde- le dijo a la niña.

¿¡10:29?! Se supone que se debería de ver con sus hermanos a las 10:30, así que corrió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas

Eran las 10:40 y llego en donde se supone que se debería de encontrar con sus hermanos pero no los encontró, iba a ir a buscarlos cuando siente que alguien le toma el hombro, él instintivamente agarro a lo que lo tenía agarrado del hombro, le hizo una llave y lo tumbó.

-¿Pero qué te pasa Mickey?- le dijo Donnie desde el piso.

-Lo siento Donnie, creí que eras del Clan del Pie o Los Dragones Purpura- le dijo Mickey ayudándole a levantarse.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó Leo –Estábamos preocupados, no llegaste a la hora que era ¿qué pasó?-

-¿Eh? Nada, nada solo me distraje con algo- Le respondió Mickey.

No sabía si contarles a sus hermanos sobre lo que había visto o guardárselo para él, no es que no quisiera que sus hermanos no supieran de lo que había visto pero lo más probable es que si se los contaba, lo tomarían por loco, y aunque se los enseñara en la guarida, Leo haría no lo dejaría verla porque se la pasaba viendo Héroes Espaciales y Donnie no le prestaría su laptop porque creía que le podía pasar virus, llegó a la conclusión de que nos le diría nada, por lo menos por el momento, y ya encontraría la forma para que su hermano le prestara su laptop, ya que veía muy extraño que pasaran todavía ese programa por la televisión, al fin y al cabo el nombre de la caricatura que pronto sería su favorita se le quedó grabada en la mente "Tortugas Ninja 2003".

-Bien, ya nos podemos ir, prefiero estar en casa leyendo uno de mis preciados comics a estar aquí afuera sin nada que hacer- dijo Raph.

-De acuerdo vámonos- les dijo Leo.

Dichas estas palabras todos se fueron directo a las alcantarillas.

***Fin del Flashback***

Mickey había conseguido que su hermano le prestara su laptop porque, para su suerte, empezó a trabajar con en un nuevo invento, del cual se negaba a decir, con un aparato nuevo que encontraron del Kraang.

Después de que pasaran seis días de haber visto aquel curioso programa, Mickey ya iba en el capítulo 20, y estaría más adelante si no fuera por sus entrenamientos, por el patrullaje y por las veces que sus hermanos creían que estaba enfermo porque no había hecho una broma en seis días, Mickey decía que no pasaba nada, que solo no se sentía con el humor para hacer bromas peo al decir eso hizo que sus hermanos se preocuparan más por él ya que él SIEMPRE estaba de humor para bromas. Después de que Miguel Ángel solo contestara lo mismo (y por después me refiero a hace 20 minutos) se resignaron a que su hermano menor les dijera que le pasaba.

-Mickey, es hora de irnos a patrullar- le habló Leo detrás de la puerta de su habitación.

-Ya voy Leo- le contesto Mickey –dame 5 minutos-

-De acuerdo, pero solo 5 minutos- Le dijo Leo, lo bueno de Mickey era que si decía 5 minutos iban a ser 5 minutos.

Leo se fue a la sala de la guarida junto a sus hermanos menores que también esperaban al menor para irse.

Mickey se puso sus protectores y sus vendas, se tardó menos de 5 minutos y al salir sus hermanos lo miraban con curiosidad, todavía se preguntaban sobre que le pasaba a Mickey, pero el menor no le dio importancia y se dirigió hacia la superficie junto con sus hermanos. Lo único que no sabían era que esa salida, les iba a dar una de las más grandes aventuras de sus vidas.

**Espero que les haya gustado y que no me maten por no subir de "Mi otro yo" pero ya deshaciéndome de esta lo más probable es que ya suba el siguiente capítulo si no, van a ver que algo va a aparecer en este.**

**Acepto: Ideas, sugerencias, tomatazos, papeles, comida (porque traigo hambre :P) etc. XD Chao!**


	2. Somos Tortugas Ninja

**¡Les pido muy grandes disculpas, por el retraso! no quería tardarme se los prometo, pero es que eh tenido unas dificultades y ya casi todas están resueltas, agradezco a todos (as) sus reviews son tan amables por dejarlos y me da muchísimo gusto que les guste este fic tan loco jaja.**

**Bien aquí el cap. 2:**

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**_** Somos Tortugas Ninja**_

Los chicos estaban afuera corrían por los tejados y no se detenían, preferían terminar rápido, ya que parecía que una tormenta se aproximaba. Se había encontrado con unos Kraangs pero naturalmente no tenían problema con ellos, la verdad es que se divirtieron más que cansarse, pero Mickey no tenía el mismo entusiasmo de siempre, de hecho estaba muy serio, tanto que sus hermanos decidieron hablar con él, Leo, Donnie y Raph se vieron y asintieron los tres tenían el mismo plan:

Acorralarlo hasta que les dijera la verdad. Era hora de hablar con Mickey.

-¿Te encuentras bien Mickey?- preguntó Donnie parándose enfrente de él y haciendo que se detuviera de golpe.

-Sí, estoy bien Donnie, ya se los dije miles de veces- les dijo Mickey intranquilo a lo mejor ya era hora de decirles sobre la caricatura, no pasaba nada, aparte hasta él aceptaba que se estaba comportando diferente, distante, había dejado de hacer lo que le gustaba (molestar a sus hermanos, gastarles bromas, reír con ellos…) y todo por una simple caricatura, de la cual, aunque quisiera, no podría separarse. Ahora sabía lo que sentía Leo hacía su programa. Que molesto.

-Pues no pareces bien, ya no haces bromas como antes- le dijo Leo.

-Y eso hasta a mí se me hace raro- secundo Raph –aunque al principio no puedo decir que no fuera agradable… ¡Auch!- dijo con una sonrisa conforme ganándose un codazo por parte de su hermano mayor.

-No es nada- decidió Mickey por decirles al llegar a la alcantarilla –es solo que no me han dado…- no terminó la frase por que Leo lo interrumpió.

-Ganas de hacer bromas- dijo terminando la frase del menor –pero eso no es propio de ti- le dijo preocupado.

Nadie más pudo seguir hablando porque la tormenta les llegó desprevenidos, se empezaron a mojar y si no se iban directo a la guarida lo más seguro era que conseguirían tomar un resfriado.

No llevaban más de dos minutos saltando por los edificios cuando empezaron a caer rayos, lo curioso era que muy cerca de donde ellos corrían.

-¡Esto es meteorológicamente imposible!- dijo Donnie gritando para hacerse oír en medio de esa tormenta -¡pueden caer uno que otro rayo en la ciudad, pero llevo contados quince rayos en total y justamente alrededor de nosotros! ¡Algo debe de andar muy mal!-

-¡Gracias por la información, Cerebrito! ¡Ahora dinos!: ¡¿Cómo salimos de esta?!- le grito Raph a modo de respuesta.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Los rayos no tienen un patrón determinado! ¡Es como si quisieran que no salgamos de un punto exacto- le contesto Donnie alarmado.

-¡Donnie! ¡Necesitamos salir de esta vivos! ¡¿Cómo lo haremos?!- le grito Leo.

-¡No lo sé! ¡No presionen y…!- no terminó la oración porque un rayo cayó justo enfrente de ellos haciendo que se detuvieran en seco.

Estaban en un edificio viejo, parecía abandonado desde afuera, se estaban mojando y los rayos les caían alrededor, no sabían que hacer, estaban acorralados cuando de repente…

Los rayos cesaron. Seguían en medio de la tormenta pero ya no caían rayos.

-¿Qué fue eso Donnie?- dijo el de naranja. Al parecer todos creían que en ese momento su hermano el genio tenía la respuesta para todo.

-¡No lo sé! ¡¿Podrían dejar de preguntar?!- dijo Donnie sin ocultar la cólera en su voz.

Ante este gritó a sus hermanos se les puso la "piel de gallina" ya que su hermano nunca gritaba, y si llegaba a gritar, es que de verdad estaba perdiendo la paciencia, por lo que era mejor dejarlo estar.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, se escucharon pasos provenientes de las sombras eran sigilosos, al principio creyeron que había sido su imaginación pero después de unos segundos se volvieron a escuchar, los chicos no se asustaron estaban acostumbrados a emboscadas del clan del pie, y Donnie se preguntó si los rayos no fueron otra obra más de Dexter Spickman.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunto Leo.

Nadie contestó, solo silencio.

-¡Salgan cobardes o los haremos salir a la fuerza!- gritó Raph.

Seguían sin contestar. Al parecer sus atacantes no aparecerían hasta que bajaran la guardia y, eso, los chicos no lo iban a aceptar.

-¡Muéstrense!- grito Donnie, Mickey no pensaba hablar, algo le daba mala espina y no sabía que iba a pasar, pero sabía que lo que sea que saliera de las sombras no iban a ser el clan del pie ni el Kraang.

Entonces se mostraron. Con armas desenvainadas. En posición de ataque. Los hermanos aunque estuvieran sorprendidos no iban a bajar la guardia, pero el más sorprendido era Mickey.

"Son ellos… No… Somos nosotros".

En frente de ellos estaban cuatro tortugas mutantes, el que estaba más delante de todos, tenía una bandana azul y tenía dos katanas desenvainadas, a su lado derecho estaba la tortuga que parecía ser la más alta de todas tenía una bandana roja y dos sais en sus manos, al lado izquierdo del de azul estaba otra tortuga como de la misma estatura tenía una bandana morada y un bastón Bo en mano y del lado derecho del de rojo estaba una tortuga con bandana naranja y unos nunchakus de arma.

Solo Mickey comprendía lo que pasaba o al menos una parte, ya que todavía no sabía cómo los personajes de su caricatura favorita y, de alguna manera, ellos mismos estaban enfrente de sus propios ojos.

-¿Quiénes son y que hacen aquí?- preguntó Leo.

-Creo que la pregunta sería ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- les pregunto la tortuga de bandana azul.

-No vamos a contestar, contesten ustedes- grito Raph.

-Es una trampa intrépido,- le dijo el de rojo al de azul –no podemos contestarles-

Intrépido. Mickey casi se cae del gusto. Había esperado tanto (seis días para ser exactos) para escuchar eso en persona, realmente no creía que se estuviera viendo a el mismo en su versión del 2003.

-¡No es una trampa, solo queremos hablar!- dijo Donnie que había escuchado lo que dijo el de rojo.

-¡Contéstenos la pregunta y les contestaremos!- dijo el de morado.

-¡Nosotros les preguntamos primero!- dijo Raph.

-¡Bien! Si no quieren hablar, no nos queda de otra ¡Ataquen!- gritó el de azul.

Leo corrió hacía Leo, Raph con Raph, Donnie con Don, y Mickey con Mike.

Todos peleaban, exepto un par: los naranjas.

-Te vi mirando a mis hermanos y a mí- dijo el de naranja.

-Sí, no lo niego- dijo sin creer que todavía lo tenía en frente de él –pero si te digo porque no me vas a creer.-

-Mis hermanos dicen que soy el más infantil, asi que pruébame- dijo el de naranja sin bajar la guardia.

-¿en serio?- pregunó Mickey.

El de naranja solo asintió.

-Bien…- tomo aire para soltarlo todo rápidamente –tuytushermanossonunaseriedetelevisiónquesecreoenel2003yyolaveo- dijo sabiendo que no le iba a creer.

-jajajaja- se empezó a reír el de naranja –que buen chiste- dijo aun riéndose pero al ver la cara de Mickey dejo de reír. Hablaba en serio, lo sabía porque esa mirada se le hacía muy parecida a la de alguien pero no recordaba a la de quien.

-Yo soy Mickey- se presentó –y se que tú también te llamas así, eres el menor de los cuatro y te entrena una rata ninja… al igual que a mí y a mis hermanos. Nuestros hermanos son Leonardo, Raphael y Donatello, somos el clan Hamato. Somos tortugas ninja.-

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y para compensar que no subí rápido este capitulo subiré el otro mañana o el sábado ;D **

**¡Bye! ¡Cuídense!**

**Acepto: Ideas, Sugerencias, Tomatazos, Papeles, Nieve (traigo antojo) XD Chao!**


	3. Tu eres yo

**Okey les prometí que iba a ser para ayer, pero mis más grandes disculpas es que mis padres no han pagado el internet y ahorita estoy en casa de mi abuelita (si, mi abuelita si tiene internet ;D) intentando subir el cap. lo más rápido posible pero bueno aquí esta el capítulo espero que les guste:**

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**_** Tú eres yo.**_

-Somos tortugas ninja- terminó de decir Mickey.

-Jajajajaja… que gracioso- dijo el de naranja en un ataque de risa.

-Oye deja de burlarte,- le dijo viéndolo serio –en mi mente no me eh estado imaginando lo que te diría si te conociera para nada.-

-Bien, puedo ser el más infantil de mis hermanos, pero no te creo eso.-

-¿Y por qué no? ¿Hay algo que demuestre lo contrario?-

El quelonio de naranja se puso serio. El niño tenía razón, no había pruebas que demostraran lo contrario.

-Digamos que, de alguna manera, lo que me dices es cierto pero todavía tengo algunas preguntas primero ¿Cómo que somos una serie de televisión?- le dijo serio el de naranja.

-Bueno, estamos en el 2014 y… -Mickey empezó a hablar pero lo interrumpió Mike

(N/A: les pondré Mickey y Mike por si se confunden)

-Se en que año estamos, no te preocupes por eso, también se en dónde estamos y, aunque sea inmaduro y olvidadizo, sé por dónde llegar a la guarida.- le dijo divertido.

-De hecho puedes saber cualquiera de esas cosas menos una,- le dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Al fin sabía algo que muchos desconocían –no sabes dónde queda la guarida porque, en el episodio 1 de las tortugas ninja, tu guarida la destruyen los ratoneros y se van a vivir a otro lado, en nuestro caso a nosotros no nos han atacado- le dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara.

-Está bien- dijo derrotado –pero todavía no me has contestado la pregunta.-

-Cierto, bueno lo curioso de esa caricatura es que la crearon en el 2003. Yo la vi por primera vez hace un poco menos de una semana así que no te podría contestar toda tu pregunta.-

-Mmm… entonces contéstame otra pregunta ¿Quién eres tú?-

-Se nota que no le pusiste atención a mi fabuloso discurso- le dijo Mickey un poco enfadado pero soltando un suspiro le contesto –Yo soy Miguel Ángel Hamato.-

-No puedes ser Miguel Ángel Hamato, -le dijo sorprendido –Yo soy Miguel Ángel Hamato-

-¡Yo soy Miguel Ángel!- le gritó el primero, aunque el fuera uno de sus más grandes ídolos no iba a dejar que le quitara su nombre.

-¡No! ¡A mí me "crearon" primero! ¡Así que yo soy Miguel Ángel!- le grito el segundo aprovechándose de lo que se había enterado.

-¡Pues estas en mi mundo! ¡Así que yo soy Miguel Ángel!- le volvió a gritar el primero.

Los dos Miguel Ángel peleaban por su nombre, pero no recordaban que sus hermanos estaban peleando a muerte.

**************************Con Leonardo (los dos XD)*********************************

Los dos Leonardos peleaban a unos metros de la discusión que tenían sus hermanos menores. Era francamente imposible lograr herir al otro, los mismos ataques, las mismas posiciones, los mismos movimientos, todo era igual en ellos, cualquier persona se podría dar cuenta a kilómetros de distancia, pero ellos no le ponían atención a eso ya que solo se empeñaban en algo, de lo que no se daban cuenta era que se empeñaban en lo mismo: proteger a sus hermanos.

-¿Nos dirán sus nombres ahora?- le preguntó Leo3 (N/A: no sé cómo ponerles a los Leos así que les pondré Leo3 y Leo12 creo que ya sabrán porque)

-No hasta que ustedes nos digan los suyos- le dijo Leo12 bloqueando un ataque con sus katanas.

-Bien, como quieras- le dijo volviendo a atacarlo y como ya era previsto su contrincante lo esquivo con facilidad y este, al intentar lanzar un ataque para herirlo en la espalda, fue evadido fácilmente haciendo que trastabille un poco y dándole ventaja al quelonio de azul para que lo tirara al piso y soltara sus armas. Leo3 le puso una de sus Katanas en el cuello puede que los dos supieran los mismos movimientos pero Leo3 era mayor por lo que le gano, pero sería mentira si decía que fue con facilidad.

-Ahora díganos como se llaman o….- no pudo terminar de hablar porque un grito lo distrajo.

-¡ALTO!-

-¿Mickey/Mike?- preguntaron los dos de azul al mismo tiempo.

*******************************Con Raphael (los dos)*******************************

Rapha y Raph (N/A: Rapha es el del 2012 y Raph el del 2003) batallaban igual o un poco menos que sus hermanos. No llevaban tanto tiempo peleando y ya se estaban cansando, uno atacaba y el otro bloqueaba o viceversa no dejaban de lanzar golpes al otro. Y su orgullo no ayudaba, al ser los dos igual de orgullosos solo se podía esperar a que uno de los dos venciera, pero no importaba lo que hicieran el resultado era el mismo, golpe bloqueo, golpe bloqueo. Si sus hermanos los vieran sabrían que de un momento a otro iban a perder la poca paciencia que les quedaba.

-Niño suelta las armas y considerare no golpearte- le dijo Raph.

-¿¡Niño!? ¿¡A quién le dices niño abuelo!?- le grito Rapha perdiendo los estribos.

-¿¡Y tú?! ¿¡A quién le dices viejo!?- Le grito Raph del mismo modo.

Los dos no aguantaron más y se fueron directo al otro lanzaban golpes y bloqueos. Raph, en un descuido de su contrincante, logro quitarle uno de sus sais pero perdiendo uno de los suyos, seguían igual no salían de un empate angustiante ¿Cómo podía copiar sus movimientos tan rápido? Se preguntaban los dos al mismo tiempo. Seguían luchando y seguían esquivando ninguno de los dos podía más con eso y como si fuera suerte para ambos los dos pudieron agarrarle el cuello al otro con la mano derecha que tenían libre y amenazándolo con su Sai se su mano izquierda, pero como la suerte estaba a su favor, antes de que cualquiera apuñalara al otro se oyó un grito.

-¡ALTO!-

-¡Mickey/Mike!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo preocupados por su hermanito.

*********************Con Donatello (creo que ya saben que va aquí)*******************

Don y Donnie (N/A: ya han de haber entendido como se maneja esto XD) no se quedaban atrás pero en cambio de sus hermanos mayores ellos no hablaban los dos solamente luchaban tenían que acabar con eso pronto, ganar significaría interrogar a esos mutantes que se parecían tanto a ellos que daba miedo, y perder significaría dejarse manipular por sus enemigos, lo cual ninguno de ellos dejaría que sucediera.

¿Qué pasa aquí?, se repetían los dos en su cabeza mientras lanzaban golpes o los interceptaban. Su Sensei los habría regañado si los viera a los dos así, pero en esos momentos no podían obedecer a su Sensei. Los dos pensaban igual, se había dado cuenta Donnie cuando intentó golpearlo con su Bo y su contrincante había hecho exactamente lo mismo, no podían dejar de pensar en eso, tanto así que lanzaban golpes al azar, pareciendo primerizos en el arte del ninjutsu. Pero ¿qué podían hacer? Las preguntas rondaban en su mente sin dejar de aparecer, por dios era tan confuso, los dos eran iguales pero al mismo tiempo diferentes, no se parecían en nada y aun y así tenían algo familiar en ellos, algo familiar y al mismo tiempo atemorizante. No se había dado cuenta de que habían detenido la pelea hasta que un grito los saco de su ensoñación.

-¡ALTO!-

-¿Mickey/Mike?- dijeron los dos morados y aunque no les hubieran gritado esa orden ellos no pensaban seguir peleando.

**************************Con Miguel Ángel***********************************

-¡QUE YO SOY MIGUEL ÁNGEL!- volvió a gritar Mickey.

-¡NO! ¡YO…- no termino de hablar Mike porque escucho algo.

-Jajajaja, ya no tienes con que rebatirme el tema- dijo triunfante.

-¡Shh!- le dijo con los dedos en los labios mandando a callar a Mickey.

-¡No me shites!- le dijo enojado.

-Escucha- le dijo volviendo a callarse.

-No oigo na…- iba a comenzar a replicar Mickey cuando empezó a oír el ruido de metales chocando. No recordaban que habían dejado a sus hermanos peleando.

-¡Mis hermanos!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Voltearon hacía donde los habían dejado vieron a Leo3 con la espada en el cuello de Leo12, a Rapha y a Raph a punto de golpearse sus cabezas con sus Sais, si no fuera porque Don y Donnie solo estuvieran viéndose entre sí, a Mickey y Mike les da un pleno infarto ahí mismo.

-¡ALTO!- gritaron los dos a todo pulmón haciendo que sus hermanos dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, una ventaja de ser el menor es que si estas en problemas tus hermanos se preocupan un poco por ti…. Bueno exageradamente por ti.

-¿¡Mickey/Mike!?- gritaron todos antes de ir a ayudar a su hermanito.

Todos corrieron hacía ellos con cara de desesperados y cuando llegaron y vieron a sus enemigos enfrente de ellos se pusieron en modo de defensa delante de sus hermanitos para "protegerlos". Los dos naranjas iguales se miraron y empezaron a carcajearse delante de sus hermanos.

-Jajajaja… debieron de ver sus caras…. Jajajaja- dijeron entre risas al mismo tiempo.

Los otros seis se miraban entre confundidos y enojados el uno del otro, por las risas de los menores, a lo mejor y era una broma de Mickey.

-Mickey, ¿qué paso aquí?- le preguntó Leo12 a Mickey.

-Jajajaja…. Se veían tan asustados…. Jajaja- Le contesto Mickey todavía entre risas.

-Jajaja… y ustedes no son la excepción…. Jajaja- dijo Mike señalando a sus hermanos y riéndose.

-Mickey/Mike- dijeron sus hermanos esperando una respuesta, haciendo que los naranjas dejaran de reír pero seguían sonriendo con caras bobas

-Primero que nada,- dijo Mickey –Yo no hice nada, yo me río por las caras que pusieron de mamá desesperada- dijo haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano (o sobretortuga como sea) para no reír.

-Y segundo,- secundo Mike- no es broma mía,- y mirando a Mickey añadió- ni suya, al parecer aquel portal que creo Cody nos trajo a este lugar y no a "nuestro" hogar- les dijo Mike a sus hermanos.-

Leo12, Rapha y Donnie no entendieron varias cosas que dijeron, pero Mickey si entendió, había visto en internet que la sexta temporada de las tortugas ninja (TMNT Fast Forward) ellos por accidente se van al futuro, gracias a Cody Jones el descendiente de Abril y Casey (lo cual no le iba a contar a Donnie, ya que podría ponerse sentimental) y al ver las caras de desconcierto de sus hermanos empezó por decir lo más simple.

-Chicos…- dijo tomando aire para lo que iba a decir –ellos y nosotros somos la misma persona-

* * *

**Eh aquí el capítulo 3 :D espero que les haya gustado.**

**Sobre como decirles a los "Leonardos" ahí si tengo problema si alguno tiene una idea de como decirles me ayudan por favor que necesito ayuda c: **

**Ya me dicen si les gusto, si no les gusto, si les encanto, si merece tomatazos, etc. **

**Chao!**

**Acepto: Ideas, Sugerencias, Tomatazos, Papeles, Nieve (no se me quita el antojo XP) jajaja Bye!**


	4. Un gusto en ¿conocerme?

**Hola! :D si lo sé me eh ausentado mucho en esta historia y prometí que actualizaría lo mas pronto posible soy una irresponsable :( jeje pero bueno eh estado pensando que estaría bien subir cada semana, por ejemplo, si hoy es miércoles subo el miércoles de la próxima semana, ya me dicen que opinan en los reviews.**

**Bien queria decirles que cambie el nombre de los Leos a Leo de 2012 lo dejare como Leo y a Leo del 2003 lo pondré como Leo-M por Leo Mayor como me sugirió una amiga. Ya para que puedan leer nada mas quiero agradecerles por sus reviews a todos(as) siempre digo lo mismo pero es que amo que me lleguen reviews suyos *_* creo que se me olvida algo... No, no lo recorde, si lo recuerdo se los digo luego xD espero aue les guste este capitulo y ya saben de ahora en adelante subire cada miercoles.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: _Un gusto en... ¿conocerme?_**

-Ellos y nosotros no podemos ser los mismos, Mickey- le dijo Leo tranquilamente a Mickey pero sin despegar los ojos de aquellos mutantes que según Mickey eran los mismos que ellos, no podían serlo, simplemente porque ellos estaban ahí.

-¿Y por qué no?- pregunto Mickey decidido ¿Era tan difícil darse cuenta de los parecidos? 4 mutantes, adolescentes, las bandanas, las armas, los nombres, aunque ellos todavía no supieran sus nombres…. ¡Eso era! ¡Así los convencería! –De acuerdo, déjenme presentarlos- dijo mostrando autosuficiencia –Leo, Raph, Donnie –dijo viendo a sus hermanos –les presento a: Leonardo, Raphael y Donatello Hamato- dicho esto sonrío inocentemente y volteo a ver a su nuevo amigo, Mike.

Pero, al parecer, él era el único que le creía, puesto que hasta los hermanos de Mike lo miraban desconcertado.

-Disculpa niño, pero ¿De qué hablas?- le pregunto Leo-M.

Mickey soltó un largo suspiro y volteó a ver a Mike, esto iba a ser más difícil que como se lo había imaginado, e iba a necesitar de toda la ayuda posible. Mike entendió rápido el mensaje y él hablo.

-Lo que Mickey quiere decir, es que… ¿disculpa pero que querías decir?- le preguntó a Mickey haciendo que este se llevara la mano a la cara y pensando que había sido mala idea pedirle ayuda a él ya que eran los mismos y Mickey sabía que si fuera él el de la situación se sentiría igual, pero para su suerte Mike volvió a hablar -¡Oh! ¡Ya me acorde! Aquí, o sea, en esta dimensión, somos una serie de televisión y ellos, o sea, nosotros, pero ellos, bueno solo Mickey (yo) nos ve en su guarida- y ante esta explicación todos los miraron mucho más confusos que al principio.

-¡Exacto!- dijo Mickey sin percatarse de las miradas que les lanzaban sus hermanos, al menos el si había entendido -Ahora todo está más claro ¿no?-

-Mickey, eso que tu amigo mutante llama explicación no es una explicación- dijo Donnie a su hermano.

-¡Hey! Eso si es una explicación, que tu no la entendieras es otra cosa y ese "mutante" tiene nombre se llama Miguel Áng…- pero no terminó de hablar porque Mike lo miraba con una mirada divertida, Mickey estaba a punto de aceptar que él es Miguel Ángel y así ganaría su pelea pendiente –Ni creas que lo diré- le dijo a Mike al ver que casi aceptaba que él era Miguel Ángel y, aunque sus hermanos se sintieran aún más confusos que hace unos segundos, ellos prefirieron terminar su pelea pendiente.

-Vamos, termina de decirlo, yo soy Miguel Ang…- dijo dejando media frase al aire, esperando a que Mickey la terminara.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Yo soy Miguel Ángel!- dijo Mickey casi a gritos.

-¡No! ¡Yo soy Miguel Ángel! ¡Así que deja de decir que tú lo eres!- dijo Mike igualando su tono de voz.

Los demás se vieron y, mentalmente, decidieron no interferir en eso al fin y al cabo eran dos Miguel Ángel, lo más lejos que podrían llegar sería ir hacía ellos y hacer un gran puchero. Leo se acercó hacia el mutante que, según su hermano, era él.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es tú nombre?- le dijo Leo a Leo-M

-Mi nombre es Leonardo Hamato, ¿y ustedes?- le dijo tendiéndole una mano.

-pues… y-yo también soy Leonardo Hamato- le dijo dudando si tomar la mano de aquel extraño que se hacía pasar por el pero al final acepto, quizá su hermano tuviera razón y ellos eran los mismos, pero ya cuando estuvieran en la guarida le preguntaría a Donnie si era posible –Y ellos son mis hermanos, Raphael, Donnie y Miguel Ángel Hamato- dijo decidiendo tomar la mano de "Leo" puede que no le tuviera mucha confianza pero tenía que saber si aquello era real o no.

-Qué curioso, así se llaman mis hermanos- dijo Leo-M con una imperceptible sonrisa para los hermanos, pero no para Leo, ya que él estaba acostumbrado a esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa era la que utilizaba cuando algo le hacía gracia pero no era el "momento" para eso.

Ya habían soltado sus manos cuando se dieron cuenta de algo: Los dos Raphael se miraban con cara de querer asesinarse el uno a otro y los Donatello se miraban el uno a otro con cara de duda.

-¿Sucede algo?- dijo Leo-M con un tono fuerte y mirando específicamente a Raph, pues no dudaba de que en cualquier momento se echaría encima de su "contrincante". Raph miro a su hermano mayor y luego a Rapha, soltó un bufido y se acercó a Leo-M.

-Nada, no sucede nada- dijo Raph volteando a ver de reojo a Rapha, porque si eran los mismos, sabía que podía atacarlo por la espalda a menos que Leonardo lo detuviera –y bien ¿Dónde dormiremos? Porque no pienso en dormir aquí afuera-

Leo-M, abrió un poco los ojos, no había pensado en eso.

-Pueden quedarse con nosotros- dijo Leo rápidamente casi sin pensarlo y recibiendo una mirada dura de Rapha –Los más probable es que el Sensei acepte que se queden con nosotros, a menos que Raph tenga algún problema- dijo más que nada por la mirada asesina de su hermano a Raph la escena se repitió, mirada, bufido y andar hacia su hermano.

-No creo que tenga otra opción ¿cierto?- no le respondieron, pero sabía que eso era lo más probable.

-Y tú Donnie ¿Te molestan que se queden con nosotros?- le dijo Leo a su hermano de morado.

-Por mi está bien, no creo que haya algún problema. Aparte puedo ver si lo que dice Mickey es cierto, puedo sacar muestras de ADN y compararlas con las nuestras y nos podrían explicar cómo es que llegaron aquí- dijo Donnie pensativo y acercándose a su hermano mayor sin alejar la vista, ahora de los cuatro nuevos visitantes.

-Bien está decidido, a menos que no quieran, claro- dijo Leo volteando a ver a Leo-M.

-Son muy amables al hacer esto por nosotros, pero no podemos confiarnos, no sabemos si es un plan del clan del pie o del Kraang- dijo Leo-M pensativo.

-¿Ustedes también pelean contra el clan del Pie y el Kraang?- preguntó Donnie extrañado.

-Sí, es uno de tantos retos que hemos tenido que pasar en nuestra "dimensión" como dice Mike- le contestó Don.

-Oye cerebrito, podrías no prestarle información al enemigo- le dijo Raph con tono molesto.

-¡¿Cómo que enemigo?!- le dijo Rapha molesto a Raph -¡¿Cómo sabemos que ustedes no son el enemigo?!-

Y así comenzó otra discusión entre el par Donatello y el par Raphael, y hubieran seguido toda la noche si no fuera por los Leonardo que los callaron con una simple palabra, sin gritos, sin golpes, esa era la influencia de Leonardo sobre sus hermanos.

-¡Silencio!-

Y, cuando todos se callaron, se lanzaron miradas asesinas Raph y Rapha, por el contrario Don y Donnie se quedaron pensando en lo que acababa de suceder, al parecer podía haber una pequeña oportunidad de que Mickey y Mike tuvieran razón ya que entre los cuatro podían ser tan parecidos que aterraba, pero distintos al mismo tiempo, no pudieron seguir pensando es eso ya que la voz de Leo-M se hizo presente

-Iremos con ustedes- dijo viendo a Leo y haciendo que Raph y Rapha comenzaran a reclamar –pero si es una trampa, créanme que no podrán escapar tan fácilmente.-

-Yo tampoco eh bajado la guardia desde lo que sucedió hace rato- dijo Leo sin apartar la mirada de Leo-M –vayamos por Mickey y su hermano, cuando nos apartamos ellos estaban peleando- los demás asintieron menos un par: Raph y Rapha los cuales los siguieron a regañadientes y lo más alejados que podían el uno del otro.

-¡Y entonces le lance el globo de agua y se enojó tanto que me persiguió por toda la guarida!- dijo Mickey a Mike al tiempo que los dos comenzaban a reír.

-¡Oh! ¡Yo tengo una fue hace poco! ¡Estábamos comiendo y…- Mike no terminó de hablar porque sus hermanos se acercaron a ellos y Leo-M lo interrumpió.

-Cuando los dejamos aquí estaban peleando por algo, ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó con verdadera curiosidad, ya que al menos que su hermano hubiera ganado esa pelea no se terminaría así por que sí.

-Eso es fácil de explicar mi querido Hamato- dijo Mike poniendo un tono misterioso parecido al de Sherlock Holmes.

-Mike, ve al grano- dijo Raph perdiendo los nervios.

-Bueno, pero que temperamento- dijo Mike ganándose la mirada furiosa de su hermano y continuando con el relato- Fácil: nosotros pelábamos por nuestro nombre ya que yo soy Miguel ángel y él no lo…-

-El punto es que ninguno quería aceptar la realidad, o sea, que yo soy Miguel Ángel el autent…- dijo Mickey interrumpiendo a Mike pero siendo interrumpido por este mismo.

-Por lo que decidimos que mientras estemos aquí el será Mickey y yo Mike, nada más ni nada menos- dijo sonriendo y chocando su puño con su nuevo amigo.

-Bien, bien, que bonita historia, pero ¿podemos irnos ya?- dijo Rapha exasperado.

-Te lo dije, es igual que el tuyo, me debes 10 dólares- dijo Mickey sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

-Eso no es justo ya habías visto la caricatura y ya sabías cómo se comporta cada uno- dijo Mike sacando 10 dólares de algún lado de su caparazón pero sin dárselo todavía a Mickey.

-¿Y qué? Una apuesta es una apuesta y perdiste, así que dame mi dinero- dijo Mickey agarrando el dinero que le tendía Mike a regañadientes.

-Chicos, Raph tiene razón debemos irnos- dijo Leo interrumpiendo a su hermano pequeño y a Mike.

Todos aceptaron la idea y se dirigieron a la guarida. Al principio a Leo se le pasó por la cabeza vendarle los ojos a sus nuevos invitados pero resistió el impulso, si quería ganarse su confianza tenía que empezar a confiar en ellos, aunque eso incluyera la posibilidad de que ellos pudieran ser atacados por el Kraang o el clan del Pie.

-Bien, ya llegamos, como es tarde deberíamos hacer silencio, posiblemente el Sensei este dormido- dijo Leo en un susurro apenas audible.

-Créeme Leonardo, no estoy dormido- dijo Splinter encendiendo las luces de la entrada y mirándolos con una mirada entre seria y enojada pero, al ver a los acompañantes de sus hijos, su mirada paso a ser de sorpresa y expectación. Aquellos acompañantes de sus hijos eran exactamente iguales a sus hijos excepto por la complexión del cuerpo y porque ellos eran mayores, si no fuera por eso el habría jurado que habían clonado a sus hijos.-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Sensei nosotros…. Podemos explicarlo- dijo Leo buscando ayuda en sus hermanos.

-Entonces empiecen, por favor, los escucho-

Todos miraron a Mickey ya que él era el que había iniciado todo esto, aunque no tuvieran las pruebas necesarias, ellos sabían que había iniciado todo esto.

-Bueno, Sensei, todo empezó hace prácticamente una semana, cuando salimos al patrullaje nocturno y nos fuimos cada quien por su lado…- y así Mickey comenzó con su relato, el cual había iniciado 7 días atrás.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado :D **

**Y no no recordé lo que iba a decirles :/ pero estoy casi segura que para la próxima me acuerdo jaja **

**Nos vemos la próxima semana y para los que leen "mi otro yo" lo mas probable es que tambien actualize uma vez por semana pero en vez del miercoles el jueves :P**

**Acepto: Ideas, Sugerencias, Tomatazos, Papeles, comida para perros... ¡Digo galletas! Etc.**

**¡Adios, cuidense y coman frutas y verduras! (Bueno a lo mejor y verduras no porque saben algo feo pero bueno... Te dan nutrientes o eso creo xD)**


	5. Unas cuantas diferencias

**Primero que nada un gran gran gran gran lo siento, ya había dicho que iba a subir cada miércoles pero llegaron los exámenes y las depresiones de las calificaciones ya que... ¡Saque 6.6 en Formación Cívica y Ética! créanme cuando les digo que es la calificación más baja de toda mi santa (si como no) vida.**

**Pero bueno dejando de lado los problemas educativos solo tengo algo que aclarar: ya me han dicho que los nombres los confunden así que se los pongo aquí:**

**Tortugas 2003:**

**-LeoM **(**M**ayor)

**-Raph**

**-Don **

**-Mike**

**Tortugas 2012:**

**-Leo**

**-Rapha**

**-Donnie**

**-Mickey**

**Y pues si les quedan dudas me dicen, ya sin miedo estamos entre amigos(as) (aunque creo que somos más amigas :|) bien ya los(as) dejo leer :P**

**Especial fin de semana: 1/?**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Unas cuantas diferencias -Parte 1-**

-Y eso es todo maestro- terminó de contar Mickey a todos los presentes. No lo habían interrumpido pero no porque estuvieran puesto mucha atención al pequeño relato no hablaban ya que todos estaban en shock y Mickey a sabiendas de lo que ocurriría si contaba lo del programa se había esperado ese silencio que cada vez se hacía más inquietante e incómodo para Mickey. El esperaba que, en cualquier momento, el maestro Splinter lo empezara a sermonear por el descuido de enterarse sobre un programa que los ponía en peligro a todos ya que si el clan del pie o el Kraang se enteraban de ello sabrían cuál es su guarida, sin contar las bromas y las risas de parte de sus hermanos por todo lo que les estuvo diciendo esos últimos 30 minutos. Pero, curiosamente no se oía ni un ruido, hasta que alguien hablo, alguien que nadie esperaba que hablara.

-Entonces que estamos esperando, vamos a ver el programa me quiero ver haciendo mis increíbles golpes de batalla- dijo Mike sonriendo y volteando a ver a Mickey, el cual al oír esas palabras de parte de Mike, se olvidó de todo lo que pensaba en aquellos momentos, no por nada era el más despistado de sus hermanos.

-¡Sí, vamos! Pero que conste que ya voy a ver el capítulo 21 y no pienso ver los primeros otra vez, ¡se quedó genial!

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡No puedo ver el capítulo 21 sin haber visto el 1! ¿No crees?

-¡Pero si es tu vida! Y, por lo que se, el capítulo 21 ya lo viviste así que yo veré el 21- le dijo Mickey decidido levantándose del sillón y empezando a caminar hacía su habitación.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto!- contesto Mike siguiendo a Mickey a su habitación.

-¡Claro que puedo y lo hare!

-¡Pero no es justo!

Los demás los veían alejarse cada vez más hacía la habitación del menor sin saber exactamente qué hacer. ¿Pero estaba bien no saber que hacer, no? Ya que se habían llevado una de las sorpresas más grandes de sus "cortas" vidas, y si no les creían pues había que hacer un pequeño resumen. 1ero: Su hermanito menor Miguel Ángel Hamato les explico algo a ellos (y estaba en primer lugar precisamente por eso) 2do: Lo que les acababa de contar era que aquellos extraños visitantes eran ellos mismos, solo que de otra dimensión. 3ero: eran una serie de televisión que se estrenó en el 2003 lo cual era francamente imposible ya que en ese año ellos tenían 6 y 4to: Las tortugas que decían ser ellos eran exactamente los mismos que salían en la serie de televisión. Realmente estaban en shock, y no solamente los 4 hermanos de 15, sino que también los visitantes, y que Mike y Mickey hicieran como si no hubiera pasado nada no ayudaba.

-Miguel Ángel- dijo el Maestro Splinter a los dos jóvenes que estaban a punto de entrar en la habitación de Mickey.

-¿Si Sensei?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo pero Splinter no le dio mucha importancia.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde van?

-Pues...- comenzaron los dos al mismo tiempo, pero al final hablo Mickey.

-Nosotros queríamos ir a ver la caricatura.

-Estamos tratando un tema serio, regresen acá y siéntense- les dijo (ordeno) el Sensei.

-Pero ya les dije todo lo que sabía- reprochó Mickey.

-Miguel Ángel- volvió a decir Splinter.

-Bien- terminó por aceptar Mickey

-No me había dado cuenta de lo diferente que se ve, Sensei- soltó de repente Mike.

Todos lo voltearon a ver extrañados, pero cuando LeoM, Don y Raph vieron bien al Maestro Splinter se dieron cuenta de las diferencias, era mucho más alto, el color de su pelaje era diferente junto con su voz, entre otras tantas cosas que no sabían como mencionar, pero claro ellos eran más altos que sus versiones de ese momento, sus pieles eran diferentes, sin mencionar sus voces y sus complexiones, la guarida también era diferente a cualquiera que hayan tenido (ya que habían tenido varias a lo largo de su vida) pero no se podía olvidar el hecho de que los cuatro eran tortugas, cada uno con sus respectivas armas y bandanas, eran parecidos en muchos aspectos y diferentes en muchos otros, ver esto era realmente algo que nunca pensaron ver.

-¿Diferente?- preguntó Splinter extrañado.

-Tiene razón, usted es más alto- dijo ahora Raph.

-Su cabello es diferente- añadió Don.

-Y su voz- termino LeoM

Tres de las cuatro tortugas y el Sensei, se sentían confundidos, más de lo que ya estaban y Mickey hacía todo lo posible por aguantar la risa, eso era una de las cosas que siempre había querido ver y ahora, gracias a los visitantes y a el mal funcionamiento de la maquina de Cody, lo puede hacer, ahora ya sabía como se sentía Donnie al saber algo que los demás no, y la verdad seguía sin entender como su hermano podía aguantar tanto tiempo sin contarles algo.

-Bueno, es fácil de deducir que nuestro Maestro no se va a parecer al suyo- comenzó a decir Donnie -ya que la primera prueba de todo esto es que nosotros ni siquiera nos parecemos.

-También la guarida es diferente- dijo LeoM -Aunque es mejor vivir al lado de las vías de un subterráneo a vivir al lado de un conducto de drenaje.

-No siempre hemos vivido al lado de un conducto de drenaje- se defendió Mike -una vez vivimos por un tiempo en la casa de la abuelita de Casey.

-¿Casey Jones?- preguntó Rapha.

-Sí ese, ¿Lo conocen?- preguntó Raph.

-Es un amigo- respondió Leo

-Entonces también conocen a Abril O'Neil- dijo Don.

-Sí, hace como un año y medio la rescatamos de los Kraangs- respondió Donnie.

-¿Los kraangs? ¿Entonces aquí también esta Destructor?- preguntó LeoM.

-Lamentablemente- respondió Leo.

El Maestro Splinter y Mickey habían estado callados hasta este momento, uno pensando en todo lo que decían los visitantes y otro divertido ya que el sabía todo eso, se sentía inteligente y la verdad quería aprovechar este momento.

-Antes de seguir con las preguntas, será mejor que todos vayan a dormir...- comenzó a decir Splinter.

Mickey se desilusiono, aquel lindo momento no había durado nada.

-...Mañana continuaremos con esto después del entrenamiento.

-Solo tenemos que averiguar en donde nos vamos a quedar a dormir- dijo LeoM a sus hermanos.

-Son bienvenidos a quedarse aquí hasta que puedan volver a su hogar- dijo Splinter

-Gracias- dijeron los cuatro invitados al mismo tiempo.

-Pero no creo que tengan espacio de sobra- dijo Don

-No se preocupen por eso, dividiremos las habitaciones, pero la repartición de las habitaciones será su decisión- dijo el Maestro Splinter retirándose hacia su habitación.

-Entonces nos quedaremos aquí...- dijo Raph.

-...Y tendremos que compartir habitaciones- continuó Donnie.

-Bueno no es tan malo ¿cierto?- preguntó Mike.

-No lo creo, pero bueno, sería mejor que nos pongamos de acuerdo quien va a compartir habitación con quien- dijo Leo.

-¡Yo pido con Mickey/Mike!- dijeron los dos menores al mismo tiempo, mientras iban a la habitación de Mickey reanudando su pelea sobre que capitulo ver.

Los 6 sobrantes se miraron entre ellos confusos mientras que se escuchaba la canción del intro de la caricatura saliendo del cuarto de Mickey.

-Podríamos hacer eso ¿no?- dijo Donnie -cada quien con su contraparte.

-Sería buena idea, al menos así cada quien sabe como va a reaccionar el otro- apoyo Don.

Los dos de azul se miraron y encogieron los hombros, a lo mejor y no era tan mala idea, simplemente acomodarían el cuarto para que los dos se sintieran a gusto. Pero con los de rojo era diferente, ellos ni locos dormirían en una misma habitación.

-¡No dormiré con el!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo y señalándose entre si.

-Bueno al menos que alguien quiera dormir en el sillón...- comenzó a decir Leo

-Entonces yo dormiré en el sillón- dijo rápidamente Raph.

-Mejor para mi- dijo Rapha sonriendo.

-Pero ni creas que te salvaste, nos turnaremos tu habitación- siguió Raph -No pienso dormir aquí todas las noches hasta que encontremos la manera de volver a nuestro hogar.

-No, tu ya escogiste el sillón, te dormirás ahí.

-No, nos turnaremos una vez yo aquí y una vez tu aquí.

-¡No pienso dormir en el sillón, es mi hogar!

-¡No pienso dormir aquí todos los días!

-¡Basta ya! ¡los dos!- gritaron los de azul al mismo tiempo.

-Se turnaran- dijo Leo

-Pero si se siguen peleando los dos dormirán afuera ¿entendido?- completo LeoM.

Los de rojo se miraron, Raph sonrió triunfante y Rapha bufó mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.

Los de morado y los de azul simplemente ignoraron sus comportamientos y se fueron a las habitaciones que les correspondían.

* * *

**Lo sé, lo sé, muy corto, pero bueno como ya vieron arriba voy a hacer un "especial" por así decirle, voy a subir cada que pueda en estos 3 días que tengo de vacaciones. No se cuantos capítulos vaya a subir de este y de mi otro fic (porque el especial abarca mis dos fics) pero escribiré todos los días desde temprano y si tengo suerte subiré al menos 1 por día ;)**

**bueno espero que les haya gustado :***

**Acepto: ideas, sugerencias, tomatazos, papeles, dinero (?**

**¡Chao, Nos leemos!**


	6. Un día casi normal

**Bueno nada más decirles hola :D y espero que les guste este cap ;)**

**Especial Fin de Semana: 2/?**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: _Un día CASI normal._**

6:30 de la mañana en Nueva York, las personas se levantan para ir a sus trabajos o alistarse para ir al colegio, todo tan tranquilo como puede llegar a ser Nueva York… o bueno, casi todo tranquilo. 6:30 de la mañana y las, ahora 8 tortugas, ya estaban peleando en la alcantarilla.

-¡PERO YO LLEGUE PRIMERO!

-¡MIGUEL ÁNGEL DEJA ESO!

-¡AAHH! ¡NO JUEGUES CON LA SILLA!

-¡DEVUELVEME MI PANQUEQUE!

-¡ES MI PANQUEQUE! ¡PREPARA EL TUYO!

-¡¿DÓNDE DEJARON EL JUGO?! ¡LO ACABÓ DE PONER EN LA MESA!

-¡NO VES QUE LLEVO DÍAS TRABAJANDO EN ESTO!

-¡PODRÍAN GUARDAR SILENCIO! ¡YA DEBIMOS DE HABER DESPERTADO A MEDIA NUEVA YORK!

El maestro Splinter se levantó con cara de querer asesinar a alguien y se dispuso a ir a la cocina entre tanto alboroto que se había formado en cuestión de minutos. Salió de su habitación, se dirigió a la cocina y la imagen que tenía en frente de él le sorprendió por completo. Mickey y Mike peleaban por una silla mientras la jalaban entre los dos, Don y Leo estaban tomando los panqueques que debió de haber preparado Mickey antes de irse a pelear por su silla, Donnie y Raph peleaban ya que Raph había agarrado el jugo y casi moja uno de los experimentos, que estaba en uno de los estantes al lado del lavaplatos, mientras que Rapha esquivaba cada jalón que daban los menores y les gritaba que dejaran esa cosa en su lugar y LeoM intentaba calmar las cosas. Obviamente no lo estaba haciendo bien. Eso sin mencionar la cocina, la cual estaba hecha un desastre total, harina huevos, jugo, leche y pan, estaba tirado por toda la cocina, parecía que había hecho una guerra de comida, lo cual, viendo la imagen que tenía en frente, no se le hacía una idea loca a Splinter. Vaya familia la que se había conseguido.

-¡BASTA YA!- gritó haciéndose oír entre los gritos de todos y haciendo que lo voltearan a ver sorprendidos -¿Se puede saber por qué tanto escándalo?

Pero fue mala idea preguntar ya que todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

-Es que yo llegue primero y…

-Yo deje mi nuevo experimento y…

-Pero luego llegue yo y no había nadie…

-Y agarre un panqueque pero dijo que era suyo…

Bien, mala idea de preguntarles que había sucedido, todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, se señalaban y comenzaban a aumentar el volumen de su voz, se peleaban por el jugo, la silla, los panqueques y la disputa comenzó de nuevo, pero esta vez los panqueques comenzaron a salir volando y cayendo en las caras de otros, el jugo salió despedido del envase manchando a las tortugas, y los demás, por querer vengarse de las manchas de comida, comenzaron a agarrar comida del refrigerador o de la mesa y empezar a lanzarla los unos a los otros. Listo ahora si había guerra de comida. Pero entonces, se les comenzó a pasar el enfado, y de repente todos estaban riendo y aventando comida los unos a los otros. Hubiera sido una imagen muy tierna para Splinter, si no se hubieran peleado 5 minutos antes, no estuvieran manchando toda la cocina y esa guerra ni hubiera sido causada por quererse matar el uno al otro con huevos, harina y panqueques.

-¡BASTA!- gritó por segunda vez en la mañana, si seguían así al final del día él estaría afónico.

Todos se quedaron callados, algunos con comida en la mano para lanzarla y otros con sillas como escudos.

-Bien, ahora quiero que limpien todo, se arreglen y los quiero ver a todos en el dojo- dicho esto Splinter se retiró de la cocina.

Las 8 tortugas bufaron y comenzaron a hacer el aseo en la cocina mientras otros se bañaban. En la cocina estaban Mike, Mickey, Leo, y Don estaban intentando limpiar todo, pero tener a dos Miguel Ángel en la cocina, sin desayunar, a las 6:40 de la mañana no era una idea muy práctica.

-¿Y si hacemos unos panqueques?- preguntó Mickey.

-No- contestó Leo.

-¿Huevo?- preguntó ahora Mike.

-No- contesto Don.

-¿Cereal?- preguntó Mickey.

-No- contestó Leo.

-¿Panqueques?- pregunto Mike.

-Eso ya lo preguntaste y no- respondió Don.

-Eso es mentira- comenzó a decir Mike –Mickey fue el que dijo panqueques así que yo todavía tengo derecho de preguntar si podemos desayunar panqueques.

-Por lo que yo tengo derecho de preguntar si podemos hacer huevo ¿podemos hacer huevo?- preguntó Mickey.

-¡NO!- gritaron el de azul y el de morado al mismo tiempo.

-Vaya temperamento- murmuraron los naranja por lo bajo.

Terminaron de limpiar el suelo y la mesa y de acomodar todo lo que tiraron, cuando entraron en la cocina Raph, Rapha, Donnie y LeoM.

-Lo único que falta es que limpien las paredes y el refrigerador- dijo Leo dándole un trapo a Donnie y comenzando a caminar hacia el baño.

-Claro, déjennos lo más pesado- dijo Rapha molesto.

-Raphael, solo limpia lo que falta de la cocina, no lo vas a hacer tu solo.

-No, no lo va a hacer solo- interrumpió Raph molesto –Pero nosotros vamos a tener que ayudarle.

-Nosotros ya limpiamos nuestra parte de la cocina- dijo Leo.

-Si pero lo más fácil.- le dijo Raph.

-Chicos, sería mejor que no empezáramos a pelear de nuevo, ya vieron como quedo la última vez que peleamos- dijo Donnie recordando lo que paso media hora antes.

Leo y Rapha se voltearon a ver y mascullaron un "bien" cada uno, mientras que cada quien se fue por su lado.

Rapha, Raph, Donnie y LeoM terminaron de limpiar la cocina sin ningún inconveniente mientras que Leo, Mike, Mickey y Don se arreglaban. Cuando ya cada uno estuvo listo se dirigieron al dojo.

-Bien, ya que están todos aquí, me podrían decir ¿Qué acaba de pasar?- preguntó Splinter, pero antes de que comenzaran a hablar entre todos agrego –Simplemente no hablen todos al mismo tiempo ¿de acuerdo?- esto último lo dijo con un tono sombrío y a la vez un poco amenazante.

Todos, al ver la cara del Sensei, simplemente asintieron y, viéndose entre sí, se dieron cuenta de que debería contarlo el que había comenzado con todo.

-Vera maestro, todo comenzó en la mañana…- comenzó a contar Mike.

***Flashback***

Mike salía del cuarto de Mickey después de quedarse despierto como hasta las 3 de la madrugada por ver aquel programa, la verdad le había gustado, era genial poder ver como él y sus hermanos salvaban al mundo de Destructor y el Kraang. Llego a la cocina y se preguntó qué hacía ahí y por qué no había nadie despierto, ya que él siempre era el último en despertarse.

-Bueno, está será una buena oportunidad para demostrar mis estupendas artes culinarias- se dijo a si mismo con autosuficiencia.

Sacó leche, harina, huevos, mantequilla, entre otras cosas para poder hacer panqueques para el desayuno, hizo toda la bolsa de harina por si acaso faltaban panqueques, cuando termino se le hizo muy extraño que nadie se hubiera levantado, vio el reloj y eran apenas las 5:59 de la mañana ¡¿a qué horas se había levantado?! Tomo unos panqueques en un plato, un vaso con leche y se dispuso a sentarse en una de las sillas cuando le entraron ganas de ir al baño, corrió hasta el baño más cercano y se encerró en él. De lo que no se dio cuenta fue de, que alguien bajaba las escaleras detrás de él.

-Huele muy bien- dijo Donnie saliendo de su cuarto.

Se dirigió a la cocina sin darse cuenta de que Leo y LeoM lo seguían. Entro en la cocina y vio que en medio de la mesa habían panqueques y en un lugar de la mesa, ya había un plato servido, así que sin darle importancia sobre de quien era el plato se sentó y comenzó a comer, Leo comenzó a tomar unos cuantos panqueques del centro de la mesa y los puso en un plato, pero viendo el desorden del autor del desayuno se dirigió a lavar los platos, en el caso de LeoM tomo unos panqueques y se los comenzó a comer en silencio. Entrando en la cocina estaba Raph, el cual al ver el desayuno no dudo en tomar unos panqueques y sacar el jugo del refrigerador, Donnie al terminar de desayunar dejo el plato en el lavaplatos, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Leo ya que él estaba lavando los platos, Donnie no le dio importancia a esto y se dirigió a su laboratorio. Don y Mickey iban entrando a la cocina, Mickey se sentó en el lugar donde se había puesto Mike, y Don tomando un vaso se dispuso a servirse jugo, tomando el plato que Leo se había servido, el "último" en entrar fue Mike que, al ver a Mickey en su silla y no ver su plato y su vaso lo recrimino a él.

-¿Por qué te comiste mis panqueques?

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si yo acabo de llegar!- le contestó Mickey con medio panqueque en la boca.

-¡No mientas te comiste mis panqueques!

-¡¿Cuántas veces te tendré que decir que yo no eh comido nada?!

-¡¿Podrían callarse los dos?!- les gritó Leo al terminar de lavar los platos –El Sensei está dormido y…

No terminó de hablar ya que vio a Don con su plato de panqueques.

-¡Oye esos son mis panqueques!- le dijo Leo a Don.

-Ni modo, estaban en la mesa y si no te los comías se iban a enfriar así que los agarre yo- le dijo restándole importancia.

-¿Alguien ha visto el jugo?- preguntó Raph fuera de lugar.

-¡No me importa el jugo quiero que Mickey se quite de mi lugar!- grito Mike desde el otro lado de la cocina.

-¡Pero si yo me siento aquí todos los días! ¡Este es mi lugar!- le contestó Mike

-¡Cállense todos, despertaremos a media Nueva York si seguimos así!- grito LeoM pero sin tener efecto alguno.

-¡¿Qué hacía el jugo acá?!- preguntó Raph a gritos para hacerse oír, ya que el jugo de alguna manera había llegado a estar dentro del estante donde estaban los platos, pero al sacarlo lo hizo muy brusco, y al no estar bien cerrada casi moja un aparato que llevaba Donnie en las manos, el cual había ido a la cocina a ver porque había tanto alboroto.

Todos gritaban por lo que cada uno tenía que aumentar cada vez más el volumen de su voz para hacerse oír.

-¡PERO YO LLEGUE PRIMERO!- gritaba Mike hacia Mickey, el cual se había levantado y abrazado a la silla para que no se la quitaran.

-¡MIGUEL ÁNGEL DEJA ESO!- le gritó LeoM desde el otro lado de la cocina ya que su hermano había agarrado las patas de la silla y la habían empezado a jalar entre los dos.

-¡AAHH! ¡NO JUEGUES CON LA SILLA!- gritó Rapha al cual habían despertado los gritos, pero al entrar en la cocina Mickey soltó la silla por el dolor de los brazos y haciendo que con el impulso que llevaba la silla casi golpeara a Rapha.

-¡DEVUELVEME MI PANQUEQUE!- Le gritó Leo a Don que se había parado con sus panqueques en la mano.

-¡ES MI PANQUEQUE! ¡PREPARA EL TUYO!- le grito Don de vuelta a Leo comiéndose lo que quedaba de panqueque.

-¡¿DÓNDE DEJARON EL JUGO?! ¡LO ACABÓ DE PONER EN LA MESA!- gritó Raph antes de sacarlo de la alacena y al casi mojar el invento de Donnie este le grito:

-¡NO VES QUE LLEVO DÍAS TRABAJANDO EN ESTO!

-¡PODRÍAN GUARDAR SILENCIO! ¡YA DEBIMOS DE HABER DESPERTADO A MEDIA NUEVA YORK!- gritaba LeoM ante tanto escándalo que se había formado en menos de media hora…

***Fin del Flashback***

-Y eso fue lo que sucedió- terminó de decir Rapha.

El maestro Splinter meditaba al respecto, todo el lio que se había causado simplemente por unos panqueques. Realmente iba a necesitar unas vacaciones después de esto.

-Como castigo a su mal comportamiento, tendrán triple entrenamiento- dijo Splinter al terminar de meditar –Nadie se escapa del castigo, hasta los nuevos invitados tendrán que entrenar. Ahora todos en posición, será un largo entrenamiento.

Y ante estas palabras las tortugas tragaron grueso y se levantaron despacio, ese iba ser un LARGO día.

Eran las 7 de la noche, 10 horas entrenando, y descansando simplemente cuando eran peleas de parejas, estaban todos agotados, tirados en la sala sin siquiera poder mover un dedo, eso hasta que escucharon unos pares de piernas entrando por la alcantarilla y un par de voces.

-¡Hola chicos!- dijo una voz de mujer en la entrada de esta.

-¿Abril?- preguntaron todas las tortugas al mismo tiempo…

* * *

**Bueno, aquí el capitulo 6 wuwuwuwu ahora si prometo subir mas seguido ;)**

**Espero que les haya gustado y gracias a todos los que dejan reviews, a los que tienen esta historia en favoritos o la siguen y a los que nada más la lee me da gusto que les guste y pues ¡Nos leemos!**


	7. Nuevos personajes

**Bueeenooo aquí estoy de nuevo :D este capítulo iba a ser el ultimo del especial pero no tuve tiempo de terminarlo así que lo subo hoy miércoles :P bueno espero que les guste y ya para dejarlos leer eh aquí el capítulo 7**

**Especial Fin de Semana: 4/4**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: _Nuevos personajes._**

¿Y ahora que debían hacer? Se estaba formando un caos en la guarida, aunque mirando el lado positivo, no era tanto el caos como el de aquella mañana. Abril estaba en shock y no se movía del sillón sin dejar de ver a las otras tortugas, no hablaba y no preguntaba, solo las veía como si no pudiera creer lo que pasaba, aunque la verdad, Abril NO podía creer lo que pasaba ¡Tenía a cuatro tortugas idénticas a sus amigos! O al menos, casi idénticas. Donnie y Rapha peleaban con hacerle unos chequeos por si acaso algo le pasaba, Leo y LeoM intentaban calmarlos, aunque LeoM también estuviera intentando calmar a su hermano Raph, ya que cuando empezó el ajetreo comenzó a gritar. Mickey le decía incoherencias al Sensei y Mike lo apoyaba, los únicos que estaban en calma eran Splinter que estaba intentando aguantar a los dos menores y Don que estaba comprobando que Abril se encontrara bien.

-¡YA BASTA!- grito Splinter, haciéndolos callar a todos y sobresaltando a Don y Abril –La próxima vez que me hagan gritar así será entrenamiento extra mañana ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron con miedo, después del entrenamiento de esa mañana lo último que querían era entrenamiento extra. Donnie vio a Don muy cerca de Abril y a está viéndolo muy interesada. No sabía lo que pasaba y la verdad no le gustaba nada.

-Abril- le habló Donnie sentándose a su lado y llamando su atención haciendo que ella volteara a verlo -¿Estas bien?

Abril no contesto rápidamente, si no que se limitó a parpadear un poco y, suspirando, asintió.

-Creo que sí –dijo lentamente –Aunque, claro, estaría mucho mejor si no hubieran otras cuatro tortugas mutantes en esta habitación.

-Oye eso es hiriente- dijo Mike.

-Para ti todo es hiriente Mike- le dijo Raph enfadado.

-No todo, por ejemplo hoy en la mañana… no hoy en la mañana si fui herido muy profundamente- contesto mirando a Mickey.

-¡Ese era MI asiento!- le contesto Mickey molesto.

-¡Pero yo había llegado primero!- Le contestó Mike

-¡Ya los dos!- les dijeron Leo y LeoM a sus hermanos.

-Después arreglaremos eso primero…- dijo LeoM volteando a ver a Abril -¿Estas bien?

-Sí,- contestó Abril por segunda vez –creo que ya me habían preguntado eso.

-Lo sentimos Abril, pero no contestabas, estabas en shock- le dijo Leo.

-Oh si créanme estoy en shock, ¿Cómo es que pueden haber otras cuatro tortugas mutantes? Digo no dudo que pudiera haber sido obra del Kraang o de Destructor…- Comenzó a decir Abril.

-Espera un momento niña…- dijo Raph.

-Abril- dijo intentando no molestarse.

-Ehm, si pero es muy extraño decirte "Abril" no es común ver a una Abril de 16 años- siguió diciendo Raph.

-¿Una "Abril" de 16 años?- preguntó Mickey.

-Si bueno, nuestra Abril es un poco mayor- dijo LeoM

-A si ¿Cuántos años tiene?- pregunto Donnie.

Los cuatro invitados se miraron entre sí, realmente no sabían la edad de Abril, no porque no le hubieran preguntado, si no por las consecuencias que hubieron al preguntarle eso a Abril. Moraleja: No le preguntes la edad a una chica.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó esta vez Mickey sacando a los hermanos de sus pensamientos.

-La verdad no lo sabemos- comenzó a decir LeoM –pero no es porque no hayamos preguntado, simplemente que al preguntar la respuesta no fue la que habíamos esperado.

-¿y cuál fue la respuesta?- Preguntó Leo curioso, antes de ser interrumpido por Abril.

-La verdad no entiendo nada, ¿me podrían explicar que sucede aquí?- preguntó cansada de que no la incluyeran en la conversación.

-Bueno es que es una larga historia y…- empezó a decir Mickey cuando sonó el teléfono de Abril.

Esta se disculpó y contesto su celular.

-¿Bueno?- preguntó -¿Casey?... ¿Qué?... Oye ¿podrías hablar más despacio? –entonces su rostro se ensombreció, todos conocían esa cara: algo malo sucedía –Bien, vamos para allá.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de colgar.

-El clan del pie está buscando mutágeno, Casey dijo que ya tenían un tubo y buscaban más, debemos de detenerlos- les dijo Abril a los presentes.

-No Abril, no "debemos" tú te quedas aquí- le dijo Donnie serio.

-Eh estado entrenando por lo menos durante siete u ocho meses, peleé con Karai una vez, puedo con esto

-Es peligroso- dijo esta vez Leo, él le tenía un gran aprecio a su amiga, naturalmente no iba a dejar que ella fuera a una misión de estas, menos si los ninjas del clan del pie eran footbots.

-No me importa, no los dejare ir solos- les dijo Abril.

-No irán solos,- dijo LeoM –Nosotros iremos con ellos.

-¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa? ¿Qué no son secuaces de Destructor?- preguntó desconfiada.

-Mira niña…-dijo Raph

-Abril- le interrumpió Abril.

-Lo que sea, cuando volvamos te explicaremos todo, simplemente hazte a un lado y espéranos aquí.

-No.- dijo firmemente.

-Maestro Splinter ¿usted qué piensa? ¿Abril debería venir con nosotros?- le pregunto Mickey a Splinter.

Este pareció meditarlo un poco pero al final habló.

-Abril a estado entrenando conmigo desde hace ocho meses aproximadamente, yo creo que ir con ustedes cuatro, los nuevos integrantes y el señor Jones no le hará daño

-Pero estaría en peligro- le dijo Donnie.

-Y hay más posibilidades de que los ninjas sean footbots, eso sería poner en peligro a Abril- dijo Leo.

-Abril ya está suficientemente bien entrenada como para que pueda defenderse ella sola- dijo Splinter sin cambiar de opinión -Ya está decidido Abril irá con ustedes.

Los chicos decidieron ya no decir nada, ellos sabían bien que su Sensei no iba a cambiar de opinión, si el dijo que Abril iría con ellos, iría con ellos.

-Vamos, puede que Casey esté en peligro- dijo Abril, obviamente enojada porque sus amigos no la apoyaran, saliendo de la alcantarilla.

Los chicos la siguieron en silencio, no querían llamar la atención, ni de gente normal, ni de ninjas y ni de extraterrestres. No llevaban mucho saltando por los tejados cuando una figura humana salió enfrente de ellos, todos sacaron sus armas y se prepararon para atacar cuando la figura habló.

-Chicos que bueno que llegaron- dijo Casey saliendo de las sombras.

Cuando vio a los nuevos integrantes su cara fue un poema. Tanta fue la sorpresa que, si no fuera por Abril que lo detuvo, se hubiera caído de espaldas.

-Si a mi me paso lo mismo- dijo Abril intentando ocultar su sonrisa sin éxito alguno y haciendo que Donnie se pusiera celoso.

-¿Q-Quienes s-son?- preguntó desconfiado.

-Otro igual- dijo Raph soltando un suspiro y ganándose un codazo por parte de su hermano mayor.

-Escucha... Casey- comenzó a decir LeoM dudando en si decir el nombre del chico o no -es una larga historia y la verdad no tenemos tiempo para eso.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó Casey más desconfiado aun.

-Mira realmente es una larga historia- ahora el que hablo fue Leo.

-Pues no me moveré de aquí hasta que me digan lo que realmente sucede- dijo Casey sacando uno de sus palos de golf.

-Bueno, al menos así no intentaran escapar- dijo una voz detrás de Casey y Abril. Estos dos voltearon para ver a Karai en uno de los edificios de al rededor.

-Karai- dijo Leo intentando sonar amenazador y poniéndose en posición de ataque. Pero LeoM se dio cuenta de lo que realmente sucedía, había una historia entre todo esto y no quería entrometerse en eso pero si querían salir de ahí tenían que ayudar en todo lo que pudieran.

-Hola Leo y... compañía- dijo Karai viendo con sorpresa a sus compañeros -¿No me vas a presentar a tus nuevos amigos?

-Nosotros no tenemos que presentarte a nadie- dijo ahora Rapha poniéndose en posición de ataque junto con su hermano seguido por los demás.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó esta vez Donnie.

-Oh, nada, simplemente quería ver que pensaban de mis nuevos robots, cortesía del Kraang, claro- contestó Karai mientras aparecían docenas de footbots detrás de ella.

-¡Eso es trampa!- exclamó Mickey.

Karai solo río. -Bien, entonces hagamos trampa. ¡Footbots ataquen!

Y ante esta última orden todos atacaron. Karai también, pero ella tenía un blanco especifico. Leonardo.

-¿Quiénes son los nuevos integrantes Leo?- pregunto atacándolo con su arma.

-No creo que te importe- respondió bloqueando los ataques que le lanzaba. El no iba a atacar. No podía hacerlo, era su hermana y, aunque no lo admitiera, seguía sintiendo algo hacía la Kunoichi.

-Créeme Leo, no me importa- dijo golpeando a Leo en el estomago y haciendo que soltara mucho aire. Estaba débil, eso no lo negaba pero no se iba a rendir ante ella, no iba a dejar que lo apartaran de sus hermanos -pero al que le importa es a Destructor.

Ante la mención de aquel nombre, el se azul se estremeció un poco pero no por eso iba a perder la concentración, Karai lo atacó de nuevo y este, viendo que sus hermanos comenzaban a tener problemas con los footbots y sus amigos no sabían como pelear contra ellos decidió que era momento de ayudarlos.

-Bien pues mándale saludos de mi parte,- dijo Leo mientras que con un movimiento de una de sus Katanas le quitaba el arma y pateándola la mandaba más lejos -ya que ninguno de nosotros ira contigo.

Leo corrió hacía sus hermanos, se acercó y los unió a todos, lanzó un huevo de humo y desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos. Realmente les faltaba entrenar. Entraron en la guarida, no estaban muy heridos, simplemente tenían unos pocos golpes que les iban a dejar moretones pero nada que no se curara en un par de días.

Después de curar los pequeños cortes que algunos de ellos tenían y tras un baño decidieron que no era seguro que Casey y Abril salieran de la guarida por lo que se quedarían a dormir ahí. Había sido un largo día y mañana lo sería aun más ya que tendrían que contar la historia una vez más...

* * *

**¡Y listo! aquí termina el capitulo (nah encerio ¬¬ jeje) pero bueno espero que les haya gustado y gracias por todos los reviews son realmente una gran inspiración para mi :)**

**Bueno los leo la próxima semana ;D ¡Chao!**


End file.
